<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With Puppies Away, the Kittens Can Play by gattan_cae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999557">With Puppies Away, the Kittens Can Play</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gattan_cae/pseuds/gattan_cae'>gattan_cae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>"Hardcore" Kinktober 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Catboys &amp; Catgirls, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Kinktober 2020, Knotting, M/M, Pet Names, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Pregnancy Kink, Sex Toys, Trans Lio Fotia, Trans Male Character, Trans Meis (Promare), Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:29:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gattan_cae/pseuds/gattan_cae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lio and Meis think they'll have to settle for a double-ended dildo while the boys are out for the evening, but Gueira and Galo come home early and give them quite a surprise.</p><p>Kinktober day 12:  breeding kink</p><p>UPDATE: this is now a collection of the horniest catboy &amp; puppy smut drabbles. Absolutely no redeeming plot value and dedicated in honor of the other horndogs in the Pet Pound.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Gueira/Meis/Galo Thymos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>"Hardcore" Kinktober 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this fic wouldn't have been HALF as horny if not for that_is_right being a little devil sitting on my shoulder and whispering "hoist" over and over</p><p>also it's a day late because I was on vacation this weekend and burned through my backlog, so i'm gonna be a day behind for a bit until i can catch up and get ahead again</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s supposed to be a quiet evening. With the <em>excitable </em>boys out of the house, visiting a local brewery, Lio and Meis are having a boys’ night in, lounging on the couch with wine and a charcuterie board and Netflix in the background and it’s all going according to plan until the wine goes to Lio’s dick and he’s eyeing Meis over the rim of his glass.</p><p>“What’s up, boss?” Meis asks, cheeks pleasantly flushed and hair pulled back into a bun off his neck.</p><p>“Wine’s kind of getting to me,” Lio says, stretching his legs down towards Meis’s end of the couch and wiggling his toes against Meis’s ribs. He chuckles.</p><p>“Do you <em>want </em>something?”</p><p>“Depends on if you want the same thing,” Lio says coyly, and drains his glass. He sets it on the coffee table and slumps further down against his couch arm, letting his knees fall open. Meis licks his lips and takes a sip.</p><p>“Maybe,” he hedges. “But maybe I want too much the same thing.”</p><p>Lio grins. “I have a solution.”</p><p>Meis's eyes light up. “Is it—”</p><p>“Yup,” Lio grins, and slides off the couch. With the two dick-possessing members of their relationship gone, Lio had procured a toy to ensure that he and Meis wouldn’t have to go without or take turns topping each other like smooth-brained heathens. He kicks open the door to his and Galo’s bedroom and goes to their sex toy drawer, rifling around just a moment before finding the girthy, pink jelly dildo with two ends. He fishes out the lube, too, just in case, and tosses them onto the bed. Lio slithers down onto the bed, rolling onto this stomach and wiggling his ass enticingly. “Gonna join me?” he giggles.</p><p>“Yeah,” Meis says, voice a little rough, crawling onto the bed beside Lio and taking the squishy hot-pink cock in hand. “Fuck.”</p><p>“Mm,” Lio hums. “Why do they always leave when I just want to get dicked down?”</p><p>Meis snorts. “You always get horny when you drink.”</p><p>Lio wrinkles his nose at Meis and sheds his lounge pants in one smooth motion, pushing his hand underneath him and rubbing at his hard little dick through his panties, sighing with pleasure. Meis watches him hungrily. “Well?” Lio asks teasingly.</p><p>“You wanna be on top?” Meis asks.</p><p>“Of course,” Lio says, and pushes himself upright, pulling his hand out of his underwear and sucking his fingers clean. “Go on, lie down.”</p><p>Meis does as he’s told and Lio relieves him of his pants and underwear, diving down between his legs to suck his cute little cherry-red dick without warning. Meis shouts in surprise and fists his hands in the sheets, mindful as always that Lio doesn’t like his hair pulled. Lio sucks so hard and pushes his tongue under Meis’s hood and it almost <em>hurts </em>and Meis is panting and whining already. Then Lio pulls off and teases two fingers between Meis’s soaked, plump lips, looking down at him with a flush of satisfaction. </p><p>“Ready?” Lio asks, reaching for the dildo.</p><p>“Yeah,” Meis gasps, nodding and feeling his bun come loose with the action. Lio pushes the head of the cock into Meis’s pussy without ceremony, the stretch almost stinging at first and then deepening into a beautiful stretched feeling of fullness. He sighs appreciatively, body going lax at the feeling he’d been craving.</p><p>Lio hums and Meis opens his eyes to find Lio looking down at him with dark, hungry eyes. He runs his hands up Meis’s torso, pushing his shirt up, and drags his fingers down Meis’s dark happy trail. “You’re beautiful,” he murmurs, then mounts Meis’s hips, grinding his dick down against Meis’s pelvis, and reaches behind him for the other end of the dildo. The action jostles it inside Meis so it presses tantalizingly against his G-spot and he gasps. Lio leans forward and Meis feels when he pushes the cock inside his body because it pulls out of Meis ever so slightly. Then Lio fucks his hips down and pushes it deep into both of them, making them both moan.</p><p>“Fuck, Boss,” Meis pants as Lio rolls his hips again and throws his head back.</p><p>“What’d I tell you ‘bout that?” he asks, fisting his hands in his own hair and looking down at Meis imperiously, teasing him with the action he can’t perform and rolling his hips sinuously, sinfully. He’s a vision above Meis and at that moment he prays to the universe to thank it for letting him have <em>this. </em></p><p>“Lio,” Meis breathes as both apology and praise, and Lio smiles.</p><p>“That’s it.”</p><p>Then the front door slams. Meis and Lio exchange a slightly startled look.</p><p>“Meis? Boss?” Gueira calls from the living room.</p><p>“Bedroom light’s on,” Galo says, and the men’s heavy footsteps come down the hall towards the bedroom. Before Lio can scrape his wits together and do anything about the compromising position, Gueira pushes the door open and stops so fast Galo runs into his back.</p><p>“Uh,” Galo says, his face coloring magnificently.</p><p>“Hi, boys,” Lio says faintly, looking at them over his shoulder. They can see <em>everything: </em>the thick magenta cock connecting Meis’s and Lio’s pussies, splitting them open, how they’re both shining and pink and wet and needy, how Lio’s riding Meis, how both their faces are flushed and glowing, eyes dark.</p><p>“You have fun when we’re not here?” Gueira asks, sounding mildly betrayed but also a little strangled, like his cock is just a bit too hard for how tight his pants are.</p><p>“Hey, babe,” Meis says from underneath Lio.</p><p>Gueira turns to Galo. “They have fun without us. You know what that means?”</p><p>Galo looks confused for a beat, then recognition strikes him like a bolt of lightning. “Yeah, we must not be fucking ‘em well enough.”</p><p>“Clearly,” Gueira says, locking eyes with Meis and giving him a dark grin. “Looks like we gotta breed our needy little kittens.”</p><p>Lio lets out an involuntary moan, then claps his hand over his mouth and stares at Galo with wide eyes as if he hopes his boyfriend didn’t hear. Galo smirks. “If we knock ‘em up then maybe they’ll be happy.” Lio bites his cheek to keep from moaning again, but his pussy clenches so hard Meis feels it and whines beneath him. </p><p>“Shh!” Lio twists back around and plasters his hand over Meis’s mouth.</p><p>“Little too late for that, little lion,” Gueira says, climbing onto the bed and jostling the two half-undressed men, and the drag of the dildo on their inner walls makes them both gasp. Then Galo appears on their other side and grabs Lio about the ribs, physically lifting Lio off of Meis, the action pulling the dildo out of Meis’s pussy. He sighs, throwing his head back.</p><p>“The puppies are home and here to play,” Galo growls, nipping and kissing Lio’s neck as he sets him down on his back next to Meis. “Don’t need this anymore.” Galo pulls the magenta dildo out of Lio’s body and discards it on the floor, clambering onto the bed and kneeling between Lio’s knees. “You got this instead.” He pulls out his cock and strokes it to full hardness, moaning down at the sight of both Lio and Meis spread out in front of him, needy and ready.</p><p>“What’re we gonna do to ‘em, Galo?” Gueira asks, unzipping his fly and pulling out his cock, sitting back on his heels between Meis’s bent knees.</p><p>“Fuck ‘em good, come inside, and knock ‘em up,” Galo says. “Make these little kittens nice and fat with babies so they won’t forget how our cocks feel inside them even when we’re gone.”</p><p>Lio lets out a little cry and bucks his hips. Gueira chuckles.</p><p>“Looks like he really wants your come, Galo.”</p><p>Then Meis reaches down between his legs and grabs Gueira’s cock, stroking him and making him gasp. Galo laughs. “You were saying?”</p><p>“You gonna fuck us or not?” Meis asks, a pouty edge to his voice.</p><p>“Sooner we breed them, the better,” Galo agrees, and thrusts all the way into Lio in one go that makes him <em>scream, </em>back arching. Gueira fucks into Meis a moment later and pushes a deep moan out of him. The puppies brace themselves over their kittens and fuck hard and fast until Lio and Meis are incoherent, panting. Lio turns his head and locks eyes with Meis, reaching his hand between them and lacing their fingers, holding on for dear life as they get bred.</p><p>“That’s it, honey, milk my cock,” Gueira growls, nuzzling into Meis’s neck and nipping at his throat. “Oh, you feel so good, kitten, I can’t wait to see you get fat with my come and babies.” Meis whines and squeezes Lio’s hand. Galo fucks in deep and hits Lio’s cervix, making him throw his head back and cry out.</p><p>“That’s your little womb,” Galo says, sitting up to grab Lio’s hips. “I’m gonna shoot my come right inside and you won’t have a choice but to be pregnant. How many babies you gonna give me? Two? Three? Cute little litter of kittens for me, baby?” Lio makes high, desperate, incoherent noise, and then Galo notices Lio’s and Meis's hands together. “Aw, hey, Gueira, look at that.”</p><p>“Aww,” Gueira coos, “little kittens holding onto each other as they get bred by the big, bad puppies. How cute, still thinkin’ of each other while they’re getting stuffed with cock.” He buries himself all the way in Meis and grinds his hips, wringing a whine out of his boyfriend. “Keep squeezin’ me like that and I’m gonna come.”</p><p>Galo redoubles his pace, fucking Lio harder and faster, and with his grip on the little kitten’s hips, he shows no mercy. Lio’s moans bleed into each other until it’s just one long, unbroken cry of pleasure and the only thing he can feel is Galo’s cock fucking in and out of his body and Meis’s hand tight in his, grounding him to reality. “You’re gonna look so big and round with all my babies in you,” Galo growls and Lio’s pussy clenches at the thought. Galo moans and lets go of Lio’s hips, folding over him and panting into Lio’s ear. “Come on, baby, show me how much you want my come.”</p><p>Lio mewls and throws his head back, face scrunched because it feels <em>so good </em>it hurts, he clings to Meis’s hand and clenches down on Galo’s dick, squeezing his knees tight around Galo’s waist. “Gimme your come!” Lio cries. “Make me pregnant, Galo!”</p><p>That sets Gueira off too and he shoves himself deeper into Meis and bends over him. “Beg me for it,” he demands.</p><p>“Cream me,” Meis says softly, voice tight with pleasure. “Fuck a baby into me. Come inside me, breed me, big boy.”</p><p>“Goddamn,” Gueira whispers, and then comes deep inside Meis with a jerk of his hips and a long, low groan. </p><p>“Galo, please!” Lio cries, and finally, Galo buries himself all the way in Lio’s hot pussy and comes, twitching and moaning. The puppies stay braced and panting over their kittens for a long while, catching their breath and letting their cocks soften inside before finally pulling out. Galo pushes two fingers into Lio’s pussy as if to plug him and makes him shiver with overstimulation.</p><p>“Don’t want to lose any of that,” Galo says softly. Lio closes his legs tightly and Galo pulls his hand out. Meis clenches his thighs together too, and then Gueira and Galo sprawl out over top of them, sweaty and sated.</p><p>After several long minutes of trying to not fall asleep, Meis rouses himself and finally extricates his hand from Lio’s death grip. “How come you’re home?” he asks, reaching up to play with a sleepy Gueira’s hair.</p><p>“Brewery was closed,” he mumbles.</p><p>“You didn’t check the website?” he asks. </p><p>“No,” Gueira moans, hiding his face in Meis’s chest.</p><p>“Dumb puppy,” Meis says fondly.</p><p>“Do you guys always wait for us to leave to have fun without us?” Galo asks, his cheek smushed against Lio’s chest and Lio’s fingers combing steadily through his hair.</p><p>“Not always,” Lio says lightly, sounding like he’s off on Cloud Nine. “But if I said yes, would you do this more often?”</p><p>Galo growls playfully. “Maybe.”</p><p>“Then yes, we do it all the time the second you two leave,” Lio laughs.</p><p>Gueira looks up suddenly, very seriously. <em>“Any </em>time you need a dick, you come get one of us,” he says like it’s a matter of safety and security.</p><p>Meis laughs. “Yes, dear, we’ll make sure we <em>only </em>get dick from you in the future.”</p><p>Gueira snorts and kisses Meis’s neck. “Good.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>in case you were wondering: let's assume both meis and lio are on some sort of contraceptive and won't actually get pregnant from this. they got IUDs. because i don't like when fics end with actual pregnancy scares. i just like the kink without the worry</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is. the horniest fucking thing i've ever written.</p><p>note the change from puppy/kitten roleplay to actual catboys and puppyboys. we got ears and tails from here on out yall</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It starts innocently enough, with a puppy pile on the bed, a mid-afternoon cat nap, a cuddle puddle. Then Lio wakes up from his doze wet and open and pats Galo on the head until he wakes up too, ears pricking before he opens his eyes, his bleary baby blues fixing on Lio immediately. Lio wiggles out from underneath him without disturbing Gueira or Meis and presents himself on all fours, tail swishing teasingly as he aims a coy look at Galo over his shoulder. The invitation is unmistakable and Galo’s ready to accept it immediately, pulling down his shorts enough to free his thick, tapered cock.</p><p>Lio purrs quietly and waggles his hips back and forth. Galo pulls Lio’s shorts halfway down his thighs and lifts his little blonde tail out of the way to reveal his cute, wet, pink kittycunt. He wastes no time rubbing the tip of his cock through Lio’s puffy labia and thrusting inside, making Lio mewl and arch his back, pushing back further onto Galo’s cock. Galo grabs Lio’s hips and fucks forward eagerly, rocking the bed ever so slightly.</p><p>Gueira’s nose twitches and floppy brown ears prick up and suddenly he’s awake, pulled out of sleep by the smell of sex right next to him. He rolls over onto his side and paws at Lio’s hips, dragging the kitten towards him and pulling Galo along. Galo growls quietly at the other puppy touching what’s his, but Gueira snaps his teeth at Galo and pushes his sweatpants down to free his hard cock and Galo capitulates to the stronger puppy. Lio mews, helpless, but he asked for this so he’s along for the ride now.</p><p>Gueira thrusts his hips up, cock disappearing underneath Lio’s tail, and pushes right into Lio’s little tailhole. The puppy fucks in eagerly, pulling Lio closer and dragging Galo with him, their legs tangling between Lio’s as they fight to get enough space to fuck both of his little holes. They fuck fast and uncoordinated, half-awake and stupid with arousal, their cocks filling Lio up so entirely that he caterwauls and wakes Meis. The other kitten flattens his ears in annoyance, but then Lio’s arms give out and he collapses face first into Meis’s lap and Meis realizes what’s happening, both puppies eagerly thrusting between Lio’s spread legs and raised tail.</p><p>“You’re crazy,” Meis mutters sleepily and Lio just mewls, grabbing blindly for Meis’s hand to hold on to something as the puppies have their way with him. Meis strokes Lio’s soft, pale ears with his free hand and smooths his mussed hair and Lio slips further into the floaty haze of being bred. Then he yowls, body going rigid and tail twitching, and Gueira stills, his knot locked inside Lio’s tailhole while Galo keeps fucking, bent over Lio’s body and panting eagerly. “Shh,” Meis whispers, petting Lio’s head and cheeks.</p><p>Gueira’s knot goes down too quickly and he pulls out, come dripping from Lio’s hole while he’s still hard and aching. Lio’s all used up now but Gueira still needs more. He sits up and strokes his wet cock idly, and then he sees it: a flash of Galo’s tailhole as his tail wags back and forth as he breeds Lio’s kittycunt. <em>Perfect. </em>He can knot his subordinate easily. With Galo bent over Lio as he is and ass exposed, it’s simple for Gueira to mount Galo and it only takes a couple of missed thrusts before his cock spears Galo’s puppyhole open.</p><p>Galo <em>howls </em>as his virgin hole is split open by Gueira’s cock. Lio cries in response, sliding further down Meis’s body and mouthing mindlessly, desperately, at Meis’s little cock through his underwear. Meis mews and pushes his waistband down enough that Lio can lap at his clit and Meis can tangle his fingers in Lio’s hair. Galo whines and whimpers, Gueira’s thrusts shaking his body and forcing his cock in and out of Lio’s cunt, his face reddening with embarrassment as his knot grows at the feeling of being bred. <em>He’s </em>not supposed to like being knotted, he’s supposed to do the knotting! And yet Gueira’s cock up his tailhole burns <em>so good </em>and every time the alpha puppy’s knot bumps up against his rim he whimpers.</p><p>“Want me to knot you?” Gueira growls in Galo’s ear, canines grazing the edge of Galo’s pointed ears which are flattened with humiliation. He whines and yips in response, fingers digging into the kitten’s hips below him. Gueira thrusts in hard and the action ripples through the chain, Lio moaning and sucking at Meis’s hard little clit while their fingers are intertwined. Galo buries his puppycock all the way inside Lio’s kittycunt, knot popping inside and locking in place, but he isn’t ready to come yet. Lio mewls and suckles Meis mindlessly.</p><p>Then Gueira fucks his knot into Galo’s hole and Galo yelps and shoots his load inside Lio, and then with a final lick Meis climaxes too. Gueira grips Galo’s hips tight, coming hard in his ass. Lio collapses on Meis’s belly, cheeks and chin wet, and the three are locked together until the puppies’ knots go down. Galo is able to pull out of Lio first and the kitten wiggles out from under him. Meis gently grabs Lio by the hips and lays him down to clean up the mess between his legs with gentle strokes of his tongue. As he’s being taken care of, Lio looks over at Galo, bowed and humiliated with Gueira mounting him. His ears are flat down and his face is red and he’s panting, but his wet, red cock is still hard where it dangles between his legs.</p><p>“You like being knotted,” Lio purrs smugly. “Now you know how we feel.”</p><p>“Little knotslut,” Gueira teases Galo, nipping at the back of his neck, and Galo’s tail wags. Finally, Gueira pulls out and dismounts, rubbing his fingers through the mess spilling out of Galo’s tailhole. “You look good like this.”</p><p>Galo whines and drops his face to the bed, submissively presenting himself to the dominant puppy. Meis finishes up between Lio’s legs and drapes himself across the smaller kitten’s body, melting into him easily. Lio pets Meis’s dark, silky ears and watches his puppies imperiously.</p><p>“I think we’ll do this again. I have a lot of plans for you, Galo.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199783">Day 26: Sex Toys</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePureEvilOne/pseuds/ThePureEvilOne">ThePureEvilOne</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>